codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Reawakening Chapter 6
''' The Fate of Two Relies on Two' Even though Aelita and Leona were getting weaker every second, they were clinging desperately to life. Both of them had too many events to look forward to. Leona was still trying to get up the gumption to ask Odd out for the fall formal, but she knew that Odd would refuse her and leave her in the dust since he liked Sissi. Despite that, she knew there were other fish in the sea and maybe another boy would ask her when she least expected it. As for Aelita, she could see herself with her prince charming years down the road and hoped they would marry someday, albeit the prospect was quite serious. She also had so many prospects to consider in the future; dying would permanently cancel those plans, and she was too young to even register what leaving this world behind actually meant. "Maybe you two should stop," Sissi suggested, "If you two go on like this you'll die or worse." Jeremie nodded in agreement, as did the others as they went on, but Leona protested. "Don't you all need Aelita to defeat Xana? And I'm the one connected to him, so don't stop me!" Leona huffed on. "Come on, Leona! Sissi's right," Odd halted her from walking any further, which did not fuel her submission, but her anger instead. She jerked back, almost letting Aelita fall back and caught her."Sorry..." Leona said sheepishly. Aelita acted as if it did not occur and replied. "We have to find the Titan, but its trail alone is draining us. Nevertheless *cough* we have to carry on." Sissi paused, wanting to stop the two, but now knew she could not. Normally, she would let them tire out, but they are both essential to the team and so she was left with little choice. "Don't push yourself, Leo," Jim pulled Aelita into his arms, "I'll carry Aelita." Leona answered with a scoff. Emily went along with her, keeping her mother's namesake, the Healing Shield, which was a spell she had learned directly from her mother to keep Aelita safe from attack. All the while they were making their trek to the hospital, the rest of the Warriors were fighting what seemed to be a losing battle. ''Meanwhile on Lyoko… Meiyo and Amy appeared and found it hard to view the devastation they were seeing all around them. The ground was monochromatic and everything was dead. The Lyokoians themselves seemed to be paused, not living, not dead; simply in stasis. Whatever they had been doing before had been interrupted when XANA was reborn. It was likely Stasis had felt the shockwaves of the reincarnation as well, but the girls could hope. "What can be done about this situation ? The poor Lyokoians…I wish I could help them.", Amy said, fighting back the urge to weep over what she was seeing. "Nothing can be done at this junction. We don't have time to waste. Come on.", Meiyo said, taking Amy's hand and levitating with her coasting along in toe. "The systems are shutting down. But we have your antidote.", Luna said, handing them a prism-shaped USB drive with binary code floating about in it. It resembled a new-fangled twist on a retro favorite; the lava lamp. "But what about you, Elder ?", Amy asked, concerned. She could see the color draining out of the Elder's eyes. Artemis, as well as the other Overseers was doing her best to keep the system up and running, but there was only so much they could do against and bellicose Trojan. "Don't worry about me.", Luna said, firmly, her voice wavering. Amy couldn't help but ''be ''concerned. "There has to be a way to keep Stability from crashing.", Meiyo added as she cradled the drive against her chest gently. "I'll try to help them reinstate their data. It'll be a lot of work but I know their system well.", Amy said. "Be careful, I wouldn't want you to be infected by the Trojan.", Meiyo warned. "I will ! I know you'll be fine. Tell the gang they have nothing to worry about.", Amy said before rotating her scythe and disappearing. Meiyo loathed when she did that without knowing where or ''when ''she was traveling to. But, something reassured her she had nothing to worry about. All she had to do was make certain that iridescent USB drive got back to the girls in time back at the hospital. Their fate depended upon it. Category:FanFiction Category:Reawakening